Learned Abilities
Introduction Learned abilities are learned by adventuring into challenging locations and observing creatures or visiting specific locations. The updates usually require being struck by the mob until a visual update is displayed on the screen, abilties usually require 3-4 updates to learn. Bard Fox Overtakes the Hare I Vol Tuniel Rotblood Stalkers and Enforcers Coterie Infenium Sanctuary Infenium Elders, Patriachs and Scholars Fox Overtakes the Hare II Jathred's Twist Mercenary Footpads Fox over takes the Hare III Rahz Inkur Zull Efreeti Trader and Zull Efreeti Merchant Use to be having aggro at 50% health you would get the update, since changed I believe to just being present ( not even in combat ) no stuns or mez can be used on the mob during this time As of GU4 the crit rate for the ability has been fixed to the correct value ( use to crit less then FotH II ) Bloodmage Ritual of Awakening (Level 34) Vol Tuniel Rotblood Zealot and Disciple of Krigus Ritual of Shielding (Level 50) Rahz Zull Flame Maidens Cleric Ward Shield II (Level 34) Vol Tuniel Rotblood Ostiaries Ward Shield III Rahz Inkur Prophets near Seal of Chaos Hallow I Graystone Chancellors and Advisors Disciple Essence Thief I (Level 34) Vol Tuniel Blessed Invokers, Forbidden Sorcerers and Diviners River Palace Seductress' Essence Thief II (Level 42) Graystone Graystone Legionnaires and Flarehounds Essence Thief III (Level 50) Rahz Inkur Templars NN Lector Priests Dread Knight Cull I |Type = Physical Evocation |Target = Offensive Target |Range = 25 |Cast = 1.5 |Refresh = 10.0 |Level = 30 |Description = Drains 369 to 389 health from an opponent.}} Location: Coterie Infineum Sanctuary Mobs who provide update: Humanoid Guardians Location: Falgahorn Mobs that provide update from this location: Thralls Cull II |Type = Physical Evocation |Target = Offensive Target |Range = 25 |Cast = 1.5 |Refresh = 10.0 |Level = 40 |Description = Drains 474 to 501 health from an opponent.}} Location: Graystone Mobs who provide update: Blessing One area, the mobs in the jail cells Cull III |Type = Physical Evocation |Target = Offensive Target |Range = 25 |Cast = 1.5 |Refresh = 10.0 |Level = Unknown |Description = Drains ??? to ??? health from an opponent.}} Location: Rahz Inkur Mobs who provide update: Efreeti Champions Ancient Word of Doom Location: APW Library Wing Mobs who provide update: Dread Lords Malazath and Tiraslee. Druid Starfall II Trengal Keep. ? Monk Reed in the Wind I Trengal Keep Spiders. Necromancer Study your Book of Unspeakable Deeds. Paladin Blood Oath I Coterie Infinieum Sanctuary Psionicist Gesalt: Corporeal Hammer I Pantheon of the Ancients Level 30 Gesalt: Resurgence I Wardship of the Sleeping Moon Level 32 Gesalt: Telekinetic Blast II New Targonor Level 32 Gesalt: Cerebral Bastion River Valley Level 34 Gesalt: Corporeal Hammer II Coterie Infenium Sanctuary Level 36 Gesalt: Mass Amnesia Sepulchral Chasm Level 38 Gesalt: Resurgence II Ruins of Vol Tuniel Level 40 Gesalt: Telekinetic Blast III Swamps of Rumug Level 42 Gesalt: Corporeal Hammer III Vsurug Moor Level 42 Gesalt: Corporeal Hammer IV Rahz Inkur Level 48 Gesalt: Greater Astral Form Mnalus Dungeon Level 50 Gesalt: Resurgence III Nusibe Necropolis Level 50 Gesalt: Telekinetic Blast IV Old Targonor Keep Level 50 Ranger Wind Talisman Location: Dargun's Tomb Mobs who provide updates: Burning Eyes Patrollers, Burning Eyes Scouts, Burning Eyes Runts, Burning Eyes Captains. Respite Location: Flordiel Mobs who provide updates: Savage Tree Wayfarer, Savage Tree Warden. Feral Strike |Type = Counterattack |Target = Offensive Target |Range = 5 |Cast = Instant |Level = 36 |Description = Counterattack. 200% weapon damage. Next 5 attacks against opponent have 50% chance to score a critical hit.}} Location: Rahz Inkur Mob who provides updates: Zull Efreeti Tamer Rogue Death Whirl I Graystone Level ?? 75% damage to all nearby opponents and if you have their back plus 200 to 214 damage Death Whirl II Rhaz "efreeti gladiators" Shaman Spear of the Ancients I (lvl 30 ) Falgarholm Eldir and Eldermin mobs lvl 32-33 4 dot located inside the building on the western wall level 30 - SotA I is required before being able to use II or III SotA II (lvl 40) Graystone High Knights lvl 42-42 4 dots level 40 and SotA I prerequisites SotA III Rahz Inkur (lvl 50) Zull Efreeti non healer mobs lvl 46 4 dots (mobs on the outside of Rahz) Level 50 and SotA prerequisites Sorcerer Amplify Destruction The Vault of the Hidden (Jathred'sTwist) Can be learned from the Golems (near the top) and the Enslaved Somethings (toward the bottom). Graystone banshees & Valkyre Ghosts, Blessing Two area Flordiel / Vsurog Moor? 2 Dot lvl 46 Beholder type mob (Fen Watcher) Amplify Celerity Vol Tuniel Rotblood Alchemists River Palace, Area: Inside the Palace Orphenean Spellbinder Chromatic Halo Rahz Inkur sorcerer mobs or pyrelords around the oracles tower. Warrior Destroy I Ruins of Vol Tuniel Rotblood Warrior Level 30 3dot mob River Palace 3 dot protector mobs Lv 34 is the prereq for the ability. Destroy II Graystone ghoul flayers and tortures level 42 is the prereq for the ability Destory III Rahz Inkur Zull palace guards, inside the palace in RI (6 dots trash mob) Category:Adventuring